wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
A Desert Dilemma
A Desert Dilemma is the 7th episode of Total Bellas. It aired on September 6, 2017. Summary A decision that could affect the family is left in Nicole and John's hands; J.J. and Lauren take some time apart, and Brie poses nude for her maternity shoot, which Bryan feels uncomfortable with. Recap Welcome to Total Bellas Season 2. Brie Bella is 10 weeks from giving birth, Nikki Bella’s return to the ring is going smoothly, Daniel Bryan is preparing for fatherhood and John Cena is shouldering the work commitments of 10 men. In preparation for baby Birdie Joe’s arrival, Brie gets an idea from her brother and sister-in-law to do a maternity photoshoot with her husband. Bryan is on board with one major caveat: He doesn’t want the photos posted to social media on the grounds that some things should be just for them and them alone, even with Brie’s large online presence. He becomes even more hesitant after the photoshoot itself, though he finally comes around after seeing the photos and understanding Brie's rationale that it’s less about being exploitative than celebrating Brie’s beauty as a mother-to-be. We’re also given a greater glimpse into JJ and Lauren’s life in Season 2, from their seemignly ideal marriage to their inarguably adorable baby. It turns out, however, though they’re actually going through a significant rough patch. As JJ confidentially reveals to sister Nikki, they’ve gone so far as to separate, though Lauren keeps up the façade by putting in time at all the requisite family gatherings. Episode 1 ends on a hopeful note, as both are painfully aware of their predicament but optimistic they’ll be able to patch things up after a little bit of time apart. The meat of the episode, so to speak, comes when John Cena jumps the gun a bit and kinda-sorta agrees to relocate to Arizona with Nikki so they can help Brie prepare to give birth in a neat reversal of the living situation in Season 1. The problem is Cena’s ridiculous work schedule, which affords him all of three full days over the span of the two-and-a-half months until after WrestleMania is over, and he’s forced to welch on the deal after realizing that it simply won’t be as doable as he thought. Nikki is understanding; Brie less so after Cena comes clean at a family dinner and has his loyalty openly questioned for prioritizing his work over the rest of them. Cena helpfully reminds Brie that Daniel Bryan is missing the very dinner they’re fighting at because of work commitments, and she’s forced to yield. But, her point is taken all the same, as Nikki and Cena work out a compromise: If he manages to secure 12 free hours on any given day, he'll fly to Arizona to put in an appearance with the Bella family. Despite all this, Brie’s still a little bit put off by Nikki treating Cena like her husband when he isn’t yet, but as we all know, a lot can change in 10 weeks. Season 2 of Total Bellas continues Wednesday nights at 9/8 C on E!. Image gallery 001_tb201_fullshow_ipv.00165--40c692ba2fa9da656ed7f7e339ba34a9.JPG 002_tb201_fullshow_ipv.00184--45bf3eafe11a9e2736065ffb433237de.JPG 003_tb201_fullshow_ipv.00272--6d25768187bd5a32f106e0d47810b5db.JPG 004_tb201_fullshow_ipv.00321--989cffe291a7f7ae2e984ef11fba859d.JPG 005_tb201_fullshow_ipv.00358--850bfb57e0176cb78c28a0a27cff3174.JPG 006_tb201_fullshow_ipv.00509--ba734606568f4da13925cf3eeaf847d0.JPG 007_tb201_fullshow_ipv.00555--e9346e617633303113f2eb2168b1f77c.JPG 008_tb201_fullshow_ipv.00664--3752cc6640edf3d5f4eb0e3daad003d1.JPG 009_tb201_fullshow_ipv.00669--c577e76403c689b07aa10b0722df622d.JPG 010_tb201_fullshow_ipv.00716--2a6eae7af0a0bf03c7c258c63430a205.JPG 011_tb201_fullshow_ipv.00721--06e14bf4605597a6fd5f4c705e556f11.JPG 012_tb201_fullshow_ipv.00761--a151bb6b00fca4cec5dd5000f0ed3b1b.JPG 014_tb201_fullshow_ipv.00833--60623adc7ce37bb48f9e43834b59eb4a.JPG 013_tb201_fullshow_ipv.00773--0a36ea83574b8e16d177f252b1ebc354.JPG 015_tb201_fullshow_ipv.00873--dc477f9650779814f80da5af421d558a.JPG 016_tb201_fullshow_ipv.00878--6e57777978df93a941d1790315c38eca.JPG 017_tb201_fullshow_ipv.00939--fc3eb9724ae38e111896b35d076ed44e.JPG 018_tb201_fullshow_ipv.00943--51d3be8ad8ad0c3e5ed9d194a34362c4.JPG 019_tb201_fullshow_ipv.00966--26ccaf38be10e609e8d8499a9a6f4a61.JPG 020_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01107--031cae2ec6d404a61871a6e9e9dbfefd.JPG 021_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01110--7af026e2caf9a3dac10e0e38545b8add.JPG 022_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01115--ca4c43e07741ec3e0189d150df383983.JPG 023_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01118--52598b622ae789047073162d0d983bba.JPG 024_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01126--3dbdd93abd0519b9b1c5eb2aaee5a2fd.JPG 026_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01186--fe800400e72ed2c42c34c60951136829.JPG 025_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01149--17bc0955d8561c535ed8c6fdbb4e982e.JPG 027_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01197--96a76e3d8e08cbb7f2b0df0f2511b1cc.JPG 028_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01204--1bf7b27c22bf482313c6914d2b9bfd3b.JPG 029_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01207--3338b29e6fff446863f0128fb09bc5a6.JPG 030_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01283--cd6c6f2778cfed4e69707febb8d1ce47.JPG 031_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01289--b5c5ab4e3d4de081e84a361a28a44094.JPG 032_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01337--03f9c7aac880b5bfee4d841d0f3dd484.JPG 033_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01381--48df386350d05385991e64dde10a05c9.JPG 034_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01409--72461014abe1ebc985b5193cb3a9e4ed.JPG 035_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01426--6a003e53e0e99452552aedb85512ab5e.JPG 036_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01442--111cd738b345768cdec8923179d5de0d.JPG 037_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01485--e527c161e64fda31619cecb798482068.JPG 038_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01505--514c108d04fed0e5f5fed10aa39d4212.JPG 039_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01513--87728aa67c2fada3fa8d90140920bb62.JPG 040_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01523--e83521c58a1e2fca2b42e6492ee61c0b.JPG 041_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01593--5fbcb2ed7ce3da97ea8d76873332a484.JPG 042_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01594--795ac748390f4be57c993bec8247072d.JPG 043_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01613--a188f9712f6ed3472582620569facd45.JPG 044_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01635--be902e13d99469c5b197c6f296a2d3f8.JPG 045_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01640--933314628cb2eb7afc313faa52bf41ee.JPG 046_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01643--57b88e4bfea03222ecb2c593aff29da7.JPG 047_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01666--4f84772b3ddb1a26c76ea09bb747f650.JPG 048_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01727--28cdc10cf8e2b7ccdb167fad4930d5d2.JPG 049_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01803--733674e03ce83ed69d10bfdc1c430195.JPG 050_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01818--4090d751e06df15c4cdd973f5da9f7f2.JPG 051_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01857--07e7b7db46a40aa7ea280fb2f55fa81f.JPG 052_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01863--c9eba0e9f785fb46b1af3949394ec19f.JPG 053_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01887--9479310a952511a2d76c3ecf85e5bf4c.JPG 054_tb201_fullshow_ipv.01901--7deb2f7fbfa18908428c4fbd47b5c1a2.JPG 055_tb201_fullshow_ipv.02067--f06240b30aa74bf19ee2b921d1b75637.JPG 056_tb201_fullshow_ipv.02076--35c21d2c7d54b698ddb804d3fca7aac3.JPG 058_tb201_fullshow_ipv.02149--7edb4aecd9ed3822499a100d6a303467.JPG 057_tb201_fullshow_ipv.02129--d2b65f7480a5de95db80e47050949719.JPG 059_tb201_fullshow_ipv.02199--bd290f3f28b629f7c2b470981379ba70.JPG 060_tb201_fullshow_ipv.02293--634e96014302261c400b411ff7ea1020.JPG 061_tb201_fullshow_ipv.02299--b51b022164de9d9639979b4911f2dbe8.JPG 062_tb201_fullshow_ipv.02301--c67529102d7885646d3eb46fa3e72d3f.JPG 063_tb201_fullshow_ipv.02303--27cce8d9167d61e8a99824e37802c79a.JPG 064_tb201_fullshow_ipv.02307--c73423a9771fb65d179be7ef8164573c.JPG 065_tb201_fullshow_ipv.02317--5cf594f4e46d0d1e94c62d23bde50aa7.JPG 066_tb201_fullshow_ipv.02349--cc14c31cb62696b2794103372da2f91f.JPG 067_tb201_fullshow_ipv.02376--acf47bdc4c22947b09630bb4d586302c.JPG 068_tb201_fullshow_ipv.02400--a73440750a5ff1dac16a812a5977dcf0.JPG 069_tb201_fullshow_ipv.02422--635ba77c47c5a96ce5c829cb0d2ea15b.JPG 071_tb201_fullshow_ipv.02457--eb9c289b811b6d38baf2240d549cd8fa.JPG 073_tb201_fullshow_ipv.02501--788c9a67e8da187a0fa3a1cb766bd9ff.JPG Category:2017 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Bellas episodes Category:Total Bellas (Season 2) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young